


Dynamic symmetry in mind

by plikki



Series: And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times [21]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, but the reveal just happened, post-reveal, the kids are not wasting time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Kissing prompt:Kisses exchanged as they move around, hitting the edges of tables or nearly tripping over things on the floor before making it to the sofa, or bed.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598920
Comments: 12
Kudos: 187





	Dynamic symmetry in mind

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing reveals, but there is also something I absolutely love about prolonging that moment a bit, of showing them soon after a reveal, when they'd had some time to process the information, but everything is still new. I hope you like it.
> 
> Title from Tiesto ft. BT - Break My Fall

As they walked towards Adrien’s room, they looked normal. Two friends preparing to work on a school project, nothing out of the ordinary. Nathalie hadn’t even batted an eyelid when they’d arrived at the mansion. 

It had been a good idea, going to his house. This way he’ll be home and nobody will think to look for him. And they’d have much needed privacy. After all, they had so much to talk about. The reveal had been unexpected. A slip of the tongue had revealed more than it should have. After that it happened very quickly. Now they both knew the important things. Like the fact that Chat was Adrien, Marinette thought as she stole a glance at him as they walked up the stairs. And Marinette was Ladybug. And also the tiny detail that had started it all - that she was in love with him. 

She didn’t know what she’d expected would happen when they got to his room. But the moment the door closed behind them, they moved without talking, together. No one made the first move, it happened simultaneously, without a hitch. They were drawn towards each other like two magnets, their lips meeting like it was inevitable. One, two, three times. She threw her arms around him and felt him hold her tightly. Marinette was happy that the door was just behind her because she suddenly felt weak at the knees. They kissed and kissed until they ran out of breath.

After that they remained entwined, his forehead resting against hers as they took deep breaths. When their eyes met, they grinned. As usual, they were in perfect sync. Her hands cupped his face as she looked at him in wonder. She could easily imagine the black mask around his eyes, the kitty ears on top of his hair. Now that she knew, she had no idea how she’d managed to convince herself that it wasn’t possible for them to be the same person. She wondered if she hadn’t known all along, but had just refused to see the truth. She was really that stubborn.

“I’ve been dying to do this,” he said, placing a short but soft kiss on her lips to illustrate his point. 

“I know, kitty, you never tried to hide the fact that you want to kiss Ladybug,” she said with a laugh. 

“Ladybug. And Marinette,” he said, looking at her intently. She felt a blush creep up her face. 

“You… really?” She’d felt so confident until that moment but that small admission from him made her feel shy all of a sudden. 

“Oh yeah. I may have been blind to a lot of things but this was something I could ignore only until a point. Of course I’d feel attracted to you, you’re the most amazing person I know. And my heart must have known that it was you. There was no way there could be two girls that could make me feel this way,” he said. She admired the way he talked about his feelings, he made it look so easy. So she decided she’d finally show him she could do it too. 

“That’s funny. Because while there was no doubt in my mind that I wanted to kiss you as Adrien, no matter how hard I tried I couldn’t bring myself to forget that time I kissed Chat too. And… I wanted it to happen again,” she admitted with a shy smile. 

He didn’t say a thing but she caught the spark in his eyes before he kissed her again. Now that they’d said how much they’d wanted this, they kissed with renewed vigour. And it still didn’t feel enough. They wanted more. As if reading each other's minds, they turned around while still kissing and moved in the general direction of where they wanted to go. But it proved surprisingly difficult. Neither of them wanted to let go even for a second, so they moved around blindly. 

Her feet shuffled backwards until they stumbled into Adrien’s chair and it was only his fast reflexes that saved them from tumbling to the ground.

They broke the kiss as they regained their ground, laughing breathlessly. 

“Kids, would you please try not to kill yourself while outside the suits when we can’t protect you?” They heard Plagg’s amused voice. Their eyes met and matching blushes covered their cheeks. They’d totally forgotten that they had an audience. They looked at him with matching pleas in their eyes. 

“I get it, I get it,“ the kwami sighed. “Come on, sugarcube, let’s leave these two alone. And hope they don’t get hurt.” With that, he whizzed away with Tikki in tow.

Marinette and Adrien looked at each other again, laughing as he moved the chair out of their way. And then they were kissing again. They paused again only when the back of Marinette’s legs hit his bed. 

Their eyes met again, an unspoken conversation running between them. They had waited long enough. They’d been cautious and patient for the most part. Their hunger for each other was not surprising at all. Even if it looked like they were moving fast, they both knew this was alright. 

So Marinette kissed him again and allowed herself to fall backwards, dragging him down with her. They shuffled on the bed until they were both comfortable. Her heart soared at how natural it all felt. He was the person she trusted the most in the world so it made so much sense that she didn’t hesitate. Being there with him, like that, it was perfect. 

They paused again to catch their breath. Adrien propped himself up on an arm and looked at her with a smile.

“Are you really sure you’re ok with this?” He asked and she laughed.

“You really had to ask, didn’t you?” She said. Even if she’d been the one to initiate this, them being on the bed, he still had to make sure. And this was why she felt perfectly safe with him. No way was he ever going to cross a boundary she wasn’t comfortable with. She just knew it. 

“I can’t help it,” he said with a shrug.

“I know. That’s one of the reasons why I love you,” she said, without thinking. It was only when she heard the sharp intake of breath from him that she realised what she’d said. While he knew that he’d been the mysterious guy all along, she still hadn’t put into words how she felt about him. But instead of getting all flustered and panicking, she decided to go along with it. It was as good a time as any. 

“You heard right. I love you,” she said. His incredulous expression melted into the softest smile she’d ever seen on his face. 

“I love you too, m’lady,” he whispered and kissed her again. As far as starts to relationships went, this one boded well for them, Marinette thought as she kissed him back. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is not meant to look like it's leading up to something more happening (not that I'd blame them). Making out on a bed is just more comfortable, don't you think? 😉


End file.
